The present invention relates to a golf ball retrieving tool of the kind defined in the preamble of Claim 1.
Tools for retrieving golf balls from, for example, a water collection or from ground that is not readily accessed are known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,214, U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,338 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,331.